A New Beginning
by uchihasakura285
Summary: This is the sequel to "I Did What!". Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto have a new beginning after the events of my last story! Hope you guys enjoy! SasuSaku, NaruHina Slight NejiTen, TemaShikaIno in later chapters!
1. Epilogue

"A New Beginning"

"**A New Beginning"**

15 year old Sakura opened her eyes slowly to be staring at the gleaming sun blocking her view with squinting eyes. She growled before turning over and putting her head into her pillow while hugging it while mumbling some curses. A shadow could be seen on the bed staring at her. The man crossed his arms.

"Sakura get up." He said with an annoyed look on his face. Sakura mumbled something before moving a little bit and nudging her nose into her pillow.

"Five more minutes…" She mumbled again. The man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sakura get your lazy ass out of bed before- He was interrupted when a pillow collided with his face before stumbling back a little bit.

"Leave me alone…" She while pulling the covers over her head. His eye twitched in annoyance and grabbed the sheet and pulling it off of her.

"Sakura-

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!!" Another man's voice interrupted him. He looked at Sasuke.

"GOOD MORNING SASUKE-TEM- OWW!!" He yelled grabbing his head in pain. Sasuke held his arm in the air after hitting his head, leaving a bump.

"Don't be so loud, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto growled.

"YOU PAY FOR THAT TEME!!" Naruto said, I mean yelled… Sakura sat up.

"OK OK I'M UP!! JUST STOP YELLING!!" She yelled. Naruto's frown was replaced by a big smile that covered his face.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" He said. Sakura's eyes were still half shut.

"Yes yes good morning Naruto…" Naruto giggled.

"You look sleepy Sakura-chan." He said. Sakura glared with bags under her eyes.

"I wonder why…" She replied sarcastically. Sasuke smirked. Naruto giggled again while rubbing the back of his head.

"Whoospie…" He said. Sakura sighed and swung her legs off of the bed while rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to get ready." Sasuke left the room and walked to the bathroom before shutting it. Naruto laughed while running to the kitchen.

"I'LL MAKE RAMEN!" He yelled while running. Sakura sighed and walked to the window. She opened the blinds all the way and put her hands on the window sill, leaning against it and stared at the beautiful Konohagakure and the people walking the streets.

'It's already been 2 years since Orochimaru and Itachi died…' She thought to herself. She looked at the sky and started thinking to herself.

After Itachi's death, they all decided to live together to keep their secret about traveling back in time. They haven't told anyone about the assurance of the time travel. Not even Kakashi-sensei knew. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura each took severe training after Itachi's death. They swore to each other to get stronger, no matter what happened. And to protect each other at all costs.

Naruto had taken training under Jiriaya. Naruto had pretended that he didn't know the rasengan, even though Kakashi knew otherwise. He has actually been very suspicious of them ever since they had made Team 7, but he had never admitted it out loud or spoken it with anyone else.

Sasuke had taken training under Kakashi, still going to master everything he knew his Kakashi's second lvl. sharingan. Sasuke has changed into his old self before the time travel. He had sworn to himself to keep his feelings to himself about Sakura and Naruto. He didn't want them getting hurt because of his friendship and love with them, even though he still loved Sakura with all his heart.

As for Sakura… she had asked Tsunade to take her under severe training. She was still a tough trainer as ever, but Sakura never complained. She knew just as well that she would protect her friends no matter what. And if tough training would get her there, then so be it.

The three of them still had training with their whole team, even though they had all made jonin at the age of 14; about a year ago. They had decided to keep Tsunade's offer but hold it off until they made a perfect team. Sasuke and Naruto still fight with each other, never admitting to each other that they are best friends. The thought of that made Sakura laugh.

She stood up straight and turned around to see a fully dressed Sasuke standing in the doorway. She smiled to herself. Sasuke raised an eye-brow.

"You alright." He asked. Sakura's eyes softened.

"Yea… I'm alright." She replied. Sasuke kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to make sure Naruto doesn't destroy the kitchen…" He said with his eyes closed. Sakura laughed before he walked out. Sakura walked to the doorway, but turned around to stare out the window again. She smiled again.

"A new beginning…" She said to herself before walking out, leaving behind a quiet sunshine filled room.

XXXXXXXX

OK!! That was my first chapter!! I know EXACTLY what I'm going to do now! I'll try and update soon!

-Ashlee


	2. The Episodes Begin!

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! : The episodes begin!**

A/N: I've decided to use some of the episodes in the actual Naruto show and transcript it into my own. So PLEASE don't come to me saying it was in the show. I ALREADY KNOW THAT. So, I'll say the disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THE EPISODES, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALTHOUGH I WOULDN'T MIND IT.

There you have it. ) Enjoy!

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sat in Tsunade's office; Tsunade was going through some papers while Shizune stood beside her, shyly holding Ton Ton in her arms. Shizune stared at the three 15 year old jonin infront of her.

'They have grown so much… I remember 2 years ago when they defeated Orochimaru… now they're stronger than ever.' She smiled at the thought. Naruto was as hyper-active as ever of course. A smile always on his face and always goofing off. He was bouncing in his chair at the thought of a mission, even though it won't be as hard as he thinks. His abilities had grown even stronger, as well as his stubbornness. He never gave up a fight, just like always.

Her mind went to Sasuke, with a stoic look on his face with his eyes closed, and very relaxed. He hadn't changed all that much either, even though on the inside he had grown even closer to both his teammates. He would never say it out loud of course, but he would risk his life for them in a second. Especially for her.

Her, Sakura Haruno, who he still loved with all his heart. His feelings never subsided for her. Her feelings had gotten stronger as well, along with her strength. Shizune believes that she will surpass her shishou, Tsunade. She has been training harder than any other student she has had. She was truly remarkable.

"Alright." Tsunade's voice interrupted her thoughts. Tsunade folded her fingers with each other and placed her hand on top while looking at each individual jonin in front of her.

"Understand this, we have no available genin because of the upcoming exams, and all of my available chuunin and jonin are all out on missions, so you three are the only ones I could require to take this mission." Tsunade began while staring at Naruto, knowing he was going to protest, but was surprised when he kept himself seated.

Naruto, knowing the look he was getting, sighed in grief.

"I'm just happy I finally get to go on a mission! It's been weeks!" Naruto said, knowing what her questionable look meant. Tsunade smirked followed by a giggle that came from Shizune. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Your mission is to go to the land of Stars and take care of… the business they have going on there." Tsunade stated, knowing what was going to come from Sakura. The said girl raised her eye-brow.

"What kind of business?" She asked while looking at her questionably. Tsunade closed her eyes.

"There is said to… be a ghost haunting the land of Stars." She said. Naruto flinched.

"A-A-A g-g-ghost?!" Naruto yelled while widening his eyes anime style. Sasuke sat up straighter.

"A ghost?" He asked while looking harder at her. "There is no such thing as a ghost." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I'd have to agree Tsunade-sama… I've never heard of such… a mission like this." Sakura said with a serious face. Naruto was still shaken up while laughing nervously.

"Y-Yea! Th-There's n-no such th-thing as ghosts!" Naruto said while laughing nervously again. Tsunade sighed.

"Yes I know… but that's not what the people of the land of Stars believe. Your mission is to go to the land of Stars and see what's going on. Report back to me if anything comes up, understood?" She said. All three of them replied quickly.

"Hai." They said before standing up. Tsunade nodded while taking out a scroll and handing it to Sasuke, who was on the end next to Sakura.

"Sasuke is the leader of this mission. Kakashi is already taking care of a mission… he will be back in a few days to help you and will meet up with you on the border of the village." Tsunade said, while smirking on the inside. She remembered the time when they were appointed to genin…

Flashback:

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all stood in the Hokage's office, ready to be specially handed their new jonin uniforms by the Hokage herself.

"Now that you three are jonin… you will not be in a team anymore." She said, not knowing what would soon come after. Naruto stood up quickly.

"WHAT?! We won't be Team 7 anymore?!" He yelled. Tsunade flinched at his loudness, though she should already be used to it.

"Naruto calm yourself… jonin are separated from there team once they've passed the jonin exams." Tsunade said calmly. Sakura stood up shyly right after.

"B-but Tsunade-sama…" Sakura started, not knowing what to say. Naruto continued for her.

"We don't want to separate!! We want to stay as Team 7!!" Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune raised their eye-brows at this. Ton Ton squealed lightly in Shizune's arms.

"What he means is… we've worked too hard in training to complete each other as a team, and we don't want that to stop now." Sasuke obliged. Naruto and Sakura nodded in response. Kakashi stared at them.

"Wow… they've really changed…" He thought to himself. Tsunade sighed.

"Please Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said shyly. She rubbed her temples.

"Alright alright… you may continue as a team." Naruto and Sakura's face brightened.

"As long as Kakashi still wants to train you and take you on missions." She continued. All three of them looked at him. Kakashi thought for a second before smiling underneath his mask with his one visible eye closed.

"I'd loved too." He replied in a smile. Naruto and Sakura smiled while running to him and putting him into a deep hug. He giggled lightly and hugged back. Sasuke smiled a little before rolling his eyes. Tsunade took they're vests out and handed it to each of them. They took put them on right after.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki. I now promote you jonins of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, continued as Team 7!" She said. Naruto and Sakura smiled once more and bowed.

"Arigato Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said. Naruto's wide cheery smile covered his face.

"Thanks Tsunade-obaa-chan!" Naruto replied. Tsunade growled.

"I said not to call me that!!" She yelled. Naruto laughed in response. Sasuke smirked while Ton Ton squealed in laughter. Sasuke stood up short after and bowed as well without a word. They walked out soon after leaving Shizune, Kakashi and Tsunade.

"They surprise you everyday… don't they?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade giggled lightly and stared at the shut door.

"Yes…yes they do."

End of Flashback

"Hai." They said to her, disrupting her thoughts. She sat up straight.

"Good, now you may leave for your mission now." They bowed in respect and left the office.

xXx

Sasuke and Sakura stood by the large gate that lead to the outskirts of the village, followed by the forest they would be traveling in. They were waiting for the slow, cough minded Naruto that couldn't seem to put everything together. Even though they lived with him, he seemed to be too slow in packing his stuff together. Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"I swear, for the most hyper person to get excited for a mission, it takes forever for him to put some stuff in a bag." She said with her arms crossed with an annoyed expression on her face. Sasuke smirked in response.

"Just remember tried to put ramen in his bag, but he always forgets the water…" Sasuke said which lead to her laughing in response. Naruto ran up to them with a smile that always seems to be plastered on his face.

"Sorry it took me so long! I had to pack us lunch!" He said while grinning and rubbing the back of head. Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing he _again _forgot the water, but wouldn't say a word for he would have to go back and get it.

"Let's just go already." He said. Naruto's smile got even bigger and stood infront of them with a finger pointed dramatically.

"Ok, let's go!!" He yelled. Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped and walked ahead leaving a still very dramatic Naruto; still pointing in the air like an idiot. He blinked a few times before realizing they are already ahead of him.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" He said while running ahead.

xXx

PLEASE READ:

Ok, here is the second chapter, but don't fret! I'm writing chapter 3 right now! ) Oh! And my storyline: I'm going to make CHAPTERS, just like in the Naruto show, which leads up to the real deal story ending! Most likely leading into another Sequel… XD so, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! I'm BEGGING you!

-Ashlee


	3. A New Mission: The Land of Stars!

Chapter 3: The Land of Stars

**Chapter 3: The Land of Stars!**

All three Jonin stopped at the Land of Star's border and looked around. Sasuke stared up at the sky for a few minutes before looking at Sakura. She looked back immediately.

"This is where we are supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei… isn't it?" She asked. Sasuke nodded in response followed by a sigh that came from Naruto.

"Well we can't wait here all day! I'm STARVING!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well if _someone _didn't forget the water, _again_, we would have eaten something on the way here!" She said with scrunched eyes. Naruto pouted like a four year old and scoffed.

"How was I supposed to remember!" He said loudly. Sasuke sighed angrily and watched as the sun started to set.

"Well we can't wait for him. Well have to go to an inn and stay the night. We'll go scouting for information about our, 'ghost' in the morning." Sakura nodded in response right beside a frowned Naruto.

"Aww… but I'm not tire- OW! Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto said loudly while rubbing yet another bruise placed on his head. Sakura twitched in annoyance.

"Why can't you just listen for once instead of objecting to everything everyone says?!" She yelled at him. Naruto had anime tears running down his face.

"Owwie…" He mumbled. Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking off ahead of them, followed by an angry Sakura. Naruto followed shortly after, still holding onto his wounded head. Sasuke closed his eyes while walking, sensing a strong aura behind him before it quickly disappeared. Sasuke stopped and looked back. Sakura looked at him.

"You ok?" She asked. Sasuke stared at where the strong aura once was and turned back around.

"Yeah I'm fine… let's go." He said as they both walked off behind Naruto.

xXx

Sakura walked outside of their room in the inn that they were staying in and rubbed her eyes, still very tired from Naruto's loud snoring. Naruto walked out from the room and stood right beside her, yawning loudly and stretching his arms high in the air.

"That was a great sleep! What about you Sakura-chan?" He asked. Sakura glared daggers at him. Naruto blinked in response.

"You snore too damn loud!" Sakura yelled/whispered to him, careful not to disturb the other rooms beside their own. Naruto frowned a little.

"I can't help it…" He said. Sakura rolled her eyes before they shortly glanced at the spiky haired teen that came out of the room shortly after. He closed the door and locked it behind him before looking at his two teammates beside him.

"Ok, we'll split up and try and get some information about the ghost haunting his place." Sasuke looked at his watch and then back at his teammates. "It's 8:30 a.m. now, well meet back at the inn entrance about 2 hours." Sasuke put his two fingers onto the ear piece in his ear. "If you guys find something, make sure to beep us. Alright?" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded, while Naruto's face turned into a scowl.

"Can't we eat first??" Naruto said. Sakura glared at him from the side of her eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you again Naruto-baka…" Sakura demanded. Naruto's scowl quickly turned into a scared look before gulping.

"O-ok…" He said. Sasuke quickly interrupted them.

"Ok, let's go." Sasuke said before they all disappeared.

xXx

Sakura walked around the market in the village and looked at the few people around her. She mentally raised her eye-brow.

'There aren't a lot of people that live here…' She thought to herself.

'**Duh, it's because of the ghost!' **Inner Sakura said in a mocking voice. Sakura mentally glared at her Inner.

'Ghosts aren't real you idiot.' She said to her. Her Inner laughed.

'**You know you just called yourself an idiot right?' **She said to her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

'Shut up! You aren't making anything better.' She thought to her Inner. Sakura tuned out her Inner and looked at one of the people selling items; she walked over to her.

"Excuse me ma'm." She said. The old lady looked at her with a smile.

"Well hello there, may I interest you in some fine watermelons?" She asked. Sakura smiled at her.

"No, I'm not here to buy something… I actually wanted to ask you something." Sakura said. The old lady looked at her in interest.

"And what would that be?" She asked her. Sakura examined her before asking.

"Do you know anything about the ghost that's haunting the Land of Stars…?" She asked her. The old lady gasped and her smiling face was replaced with a scared one.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know anything!" The old lady through some watermelons away.

"But ma'm! It's really important that I get information!" She said. The old lady took a closed sign from behind the cart and put it up.

"We're closed!" She said while panicking and slid something over the cart. Sakura opened her mouth, but then quickly shut it.

"I hear your looking for information…" Someone said behind her. Sakura turned around to see a man in a black cape with a hood over his head, covering his whole face with his hands tucked in his jacket. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Actually… I am. Do you know anything about the ghost haunting this place?" She asked shyly. The man just nodded before turning around.

"Follow me." He instructed while walking off. Sakura stood there for a second before following after him.

xXx

Sasuke walked through some abandoned woods and looked around. Something made him come down here. He felt like something was down here. He stopped and looked around for a minute and closed his eyes… something was here. Sasuke heard an evil laughter in the distance and quickly grabbed his sword without taking it out of its sheath. Sasuke waited for something to happen.

"So… you are the incredible Uchiha we have heard so much about… you don't seem special to me." A man said. Sasuke's stoic face did not change.

"Then why don't you stop acting like a coward and come see for yourself." Sasuke demanded, not moving. The man laughed evilly once more.

"As you wish…" He said. Needles came from all directions, heading straight for Sasuke. Sasuke activated his sharingan and everything happened in slow motion. Sasuke quickly sheathed his katana and pumped electricity into it. He turned in all directions and blocked the incoming needles from hitting him before they all fell to the ground around him. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got…" He responded into the darkness of the woods. Sasuke felt his aura getting stronger by the second. He kept his guard up, with his sharingan still activated.

Sasuke looked up as the sky got darker. The laughter had gotten more intensified and lightning had started to grow as the thunder's noise filled the air. Little raindrops started to fall from the sky as they slid down Sasuke's body before he was totally soaked in rain. He had still not movin' an inch, waiting for his attacker to make a move.

"Let's see what you think of this…" The lightning had started to strike all around Sasuke as it kept getting colder and colder. He heard his attacker's voice once more.

"Storm rath no jutsu!!" He yelled as the rain started to freeze. The rain on him froze together and started to freeze him as well. Sasuke sensed where the attacker was and quickly did hand signs before he completely froze.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!!" Sasuke yelled as he did hand signs. He took a deep breath and dragon flames consumed the whole area and the ice completely melted. The attacker finally came out of nowhere and stood several meters in front of Sasuke. He got a good look at him.

He was wearing a lot of armor, and had an armored helmet on that covered his whole face. He had a long sword on his back… but he was floating in the air. The ghost had laughed evilly before disappearing in thin air.

Sasuke looked around carefully.

'That was the ghost haunting this place… I have to get a hold of Naruto and Sakura.' He thought to himself before putting his fingers on his ear piece.

xXx

Naruto sat at a dinner while inhaling his ramen. The chef who had served him laughed.

… Of course.

xXx

The man stopped shortly in the woods with Sakura stopping meters behind him, careful to have space between them.

"Do you not trust me…?" The man said without turning around. Sakura stood her ground.

"Who are you." Sakura demanded. The man laughed before disappearing out of sight. Sakura quickly took out a kunai and looked around.

"Show yourself you coward!" She yelled into the woods. Sakura's hair started following in the wind as the wind's speed started to increase. Dirt started to stir on the ground and flow in the wind as the tree's branches started to shake with the leaves falling off into the air all around Sakura. The man laughed once more.

"Storm Rath no Jutsu!!" He yelled as a tornado started to stir around her. Sakura's eyes widened as the tornado shortly consumed her within seconds. The wind's speed kept increasing. Sakura put her arm up in defense of her eyes, careful not to get anything in it, but kept a watch of everything around her. Before she knew it, cuts started to appear all around her body from the wind's speed. She started to flinch.

She tried to run out of the tornado, but all it did was knock her more into the middle of the tornado as the speed of the wind kept increasing by the second. Her blood from the cuts started to stir with the wind around her. Her breathes became short and rigid from the lack of air the tornado provided.

'I have to get out of here!' She thought to herself. She pumped chakra into her fist and quickly looked at the ground. She shortly let out a battle cry.

"CHA!" She yelled before hitting the ground as the entire place started to shake, which cause the attacker to stop his jutsu. Sakura, with her fist still connected to the ground lifted her face as blood poured down her cheeks while breathing heavily, now getting air through her lungs. She stood up straight and looked around from direction to direction. He then appeared infront of her as the jacket fell off of him, already all torn up.

The attacker was wearing a helmet and armor all over, looking exactly like Sasuke's attacker, though Sakura did not know that. He was floating up a few meters in the air and stood still before laughing evilly as he jumped into the sky and was soon out of sight. Sakura looked up at the sky with widened eyes.

"That was the ghost…" She whispered to herself.

xXx

Sasuke had his fingers on his ear piece, ready to contact his teammates when he heard a loud booming sound in the distance. He looked over on the other side of the woods to see smoke filling the air. Sasuke started to quickly run over to where he had seen the smoke.

xXx

Sakura stared at where the ghost was last seen in the sky when Sasuke had appeared in a tree. Sasuke saw the damage on her body and jumped next to her.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, grabbing her arm carefully. Sakura flinched and quickly looked at him.

"Y-yea, but I saw it!" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her face.

"Saw what?" He asked. Sakura stared back at where the ghost had disappeared in the sky.

"The ghost, I saw him." She said. Sasuke squinted his eyes.

"When?" He asked. She looked back at him.

"A few minutes before you got here… I fought him." Sakura said. Sasuke stared at her.

"I fought him too… the same time you did." He said in response. Sakura blinked in confusion.

"How…?" She asked. He shook his head, very unsure.

"I don't know… let's get Naruto and go back to the inn and try and figure things out." Sasuke said before letting go of Sakura's injured arm and contacting Naruto on his ear piece.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" He asked.

Naruto stopped slurping down his miso ramen and gulped. Uh oh.

"Hey teme." He said back, holding his fingers on his ear piece.

"What did you find?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto looked down at his noodles.

"Ehh…" Was the only thing Naruto said before Sakura and Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Are you eating ramen." Sasuke asked, knowing what the answer would be. Naruto kept quiet for a minute.

"…no?" He replied. Sakura slapped her head.

"You idiot!" She said yelling into her ear piece, joining the conversation. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just get back to inn." He said before looking at Sakura and nodding. Sakura nodded back and disappeared. Naruto's face saddened.

"Aww…" He quickly paid for his food and looked at the chef.

"Hey old man." He said. The chef took his empty bowl and looked at him.

"What do ya need?" He asked him.

"Well… what do you know about the ghost haunting this place?" Naruto asked him. The old man looked around, making sure no one was around to hear before looking back at him.

"Well… here's the story…" The man started. Naruto sat down in interest. "It started about a few months ago." He began.

Flashback:

It was a dark night in the Land of the Stars, as the man from the Ramen diner was walking through the streets. Suddenly, there was a cry out in the distance. The man gasped before turning the other way and looking at where he heard the loud cry from. The man started walking in that direction.

After a few minutes of walking, he found an old home in the woods. He gulped before walking to it and knocking on the door.

"H-hello…?" He said. He knocked again. "Is anyone home…?" He said again. He waited for a few seconds before cautiously opening the door and walking in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw three dead bodies lying on the floor. He heard an evil laughter and wind started to race around him as the ghost of the Land of Stars quickly appeared and then disappeared of out nowhere.

End of Flashback

"After that happened… I called the Anbu-Cops and they didn't find any trace of the person that killed them… the ghost somehow killed them and didn't leave a clue… just a messy house." He said. Naruto was staring wide eyed at him.

"E-Ehh… th-thank you!" Naruto yelled before running off. The man stared at his back while he ran off.

"Kids these days…" He said to himself before he started cleaning the counter.

xXx

Naruto walked into the room to see Sakura and Sasuke talking. They both looked at him once he came in the room and shut the door.

"Ok… we need to talk to you about what we found." Sakura said, leaving Sasuke silent. Naruto nodded and sat beside Sakura. "Ok…" They started going everything that Sakura and Sasuke had gone through. Naruto perked up.

"Wait! I got somethin!" Naruto said. Sakura blinked.

"What??" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at him.

"Well… an old man heard a scream when he was going through the village… he went to the house where he heard it from and he walked in, and there were people dead inside… the ghost started using this wind jutsu and then he just… disappeared. He didn't even leave any clues to who killed them…" Naruto said before gulping in fear. Sakura raised an eye-brow.

"Are you… scared?" She asked. Naruto quickly shook his head.

"O-Of course not! Gh-ghosts aren't real!" He responded back quickly. Sakura shrugged it off.

"Ooook… if you say so." She responded. Sasuke also shook it off and started talking again.

"Ok… so me and Sakura were fighting the same guy at the same time…" Sasuke said. Sakura looked at the ground and thought for a second.

"I've heard that ghosts can be in two places at once…" She said. Naruto gulped. Sasuke raised an eye-brow.

"There must be something else to it… I don't think ghosts can really use jutsus." Sasuke said, but Sakura responded back to him.

"Yeah… but you said he disappeared in thin air right? Well the one I was with flew away. Ninjas, let alone people can do that!" Sakura said. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second.

"Well… we'll probably see him again, since he attacked us first… so he probably knows the reason we're here." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"So what now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shut his eyes for a minute and looked at his watch.

"We need to meet up with the leader of this village in 15 minutes." Sasuke said. They all stood up and made their way to the Leader's main mansion.

xXx

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked up to the main gate that was just before the leader's mansion when two men stopped them.

"Do you have a reservation to see Lord Chokichi?" One of the guards asked them. Sasuke held up a Konoha Jonin symbol from his pouch.

"We're from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Lord Chokichi requested us for a mission." He said with a stoic expression on his face. The guards nodded and opened the large metal gate and lead them inside.

The guards stood infront and behind Team 7 when they entered the main room where Lord Chokichi was sitting in a golden royal chair.

"Lord Chokichi, these are the ninjas from Konoha you requested." The main guard said to him. Sakura looked up and saw the man sitting in the royal chair.

He was a very chubby man. He had stubble growing from his chin and a great wide smile on his face. He was very well dressed in gold and had a long purple cape that was attached to his shirt. He nodded to the guards and they all made their way out, shutting the large door behind them.

"Thank you for coming. You must be Team 7, am I correct?" He asked formally. Sasuke and Sakura bowed to him right before Sasuke was about to respond in a polite manner when he was vastly interrupted.

"You bet!" Naruto responded with a wide grin. Sakura stood up properly and growled at him.

"Naruto! Be polite!" She growled. Chokichi laughed.

"It is quite alright. Will you all take a seat?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded before sitting down, right after Naruto. "I asked you all to be here for a very important mission… as you all know already." He said to them. Sakura nodded before responding.

"Yes sir'." She said. Chokichi smiled.

"We don't know very much about this… ghost, but we do think he is after me. To get to the thrown." He responded with a frown. Sasuke closed his eyes.

'That would make sense…' he thought to himself. He was cut out of his thoughts when someone was behind them.

"Lord Chokichi…" Someone said behind them. Team 7 quickly turned around to be met by a thin tall man with small glasses that framed his face. His dark brown haired bangs covered most of his eyes showing the light brown eyes underneath. He was very well dressed and had the best posture they had ever seen. Lord Chokichi smiled.

"Team 7, this is Bishamon, my assistant." Chokichi said. Sasuke looked at him suspiciously.

'Something isn't right…' Sasuke thought to himself. 'I didn't even feel him behind us.' He thought again. Bishamon walked towards Chokichi and gave him some files. Naruto stood up smiling.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!! And I'm going to be Hokage one day!! Believe it!!" He yelled. Sakura growled in the inside of her throat and knocked him to the ground.

"Baka!!" She yelled/whispered. Naruto cried anime style while holding his head in pain.

"Owwie… Sakura-chaaaaaan…" He now had a huge lump on his forehead. Bishamon stared at them emotionlessly while fixing his glasses. Sasuke glared at him from the corner of his eye when he was interrupted.

"As I was saying… the ghost that haunts here… murders people without reason. We think he is using the people to get to me." He continued. Sasuke looked at him again before closing his eyes and thinking to himself. He stood up afterwards.

"We will keep an eye out for him… that's all we'll need for now." Sasuke said before bowing. Sakura stood up as well and bowed. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry Ojii-chan!! We'll kick the ghost's ass!!" Naruto yelled without reason. Sakura growled and grabbed his ear.

"Arigato Lord Chokichi!" Sakura said happily before they all walked out, pulling Naruto behind them.

"Ow ow ow Sakura-chan!! Let me go!!" They heard Naruto scream before they exited. Lord Chokichi smiled/giggled. Bishamon, still stoic, fixed his glasses while staring at the door they had just exited.

'This will be interesting…' He thought to himself while the light shimmered against the hard texture of his glasses.

xXx

READ!!

End Chapty!! Sorry it was a little late, I'll try my best to try and update before a full week!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!

-Ash

P.S. if any of u have AIM/AOL, please tell me!! My summer has just started and I'm ALREADY bored out of my head!! Ask me for it!! please IM ANYTIME! Thanks!


	4. Rock Vs Stars!

A New Beginning: Chapter 4

**A New Beginning: Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE EPISODES!!

Team Seven walked through the forest, having their eyes crossed everything that passed them, making sure nothing escaped their sights.

"Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." Sasuke stated. Naruto and Sakura nodded in response. 3 Hours they had been out there, looking for nothing in particular, but something that would give them evidence about this 'ghost' that seemed to haunt the land of Stars.

Sakura looked around from where she was standing. Green. Trees. Branches. Leaves. Bushes. This was the only thing that seemed to cross Sakura's mind. They had been walking aimlessly for hours, finding nothing that led to the ghost. Sakura looked back, hearing something behind her, but raised an eye-brow when she found nothing. Must have been Naruto's groaning for food. Sakura kept walking while pushing branches aside, careful not to get anything in her face. She looked back forward to see Naruto and Sasuke doing their own thing.

Sasuke of course, was paying attention to every little detail that they crossed paths with; making sure nothing slipped his vision. His hand was always next to his kunai pouch, just in case of emergencies. While Naruto on the other hand, had a deep scowl on his face, probably hungry for more ramen. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. What a nimrod. Then they all immediately stopped when they defiantly heard something behind them. Sakura quickly through a kunai at the source, only to come in contact with a 'thud'.

'Tree.' Sakura thought to herself. But there was defiantly something there. Everyone looked all around, Sasuke with his kunai ready and Naruto just begging to spring into action. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to sense where the chakra signature was. Her eyes opened once more.

"We're surrounded." She said softly, careful not to let the sources around them hear. Sasuke nodded and responded softly.

"Thought so." The ninjas knowing now that they were discovered jumped out to surround them. Sasuke let out a simple 'tch' and through a kunai at one of them, knowing it would only go straight through them.

"Genjutsu." Sasuke mumbled. He did a simple hand sign and whispered 'kai'. Once this action was done, they all disappeared from sight. Then they heard a small laughter from the distance. The said man came out from the trees, followed by a crowd of ninjas, who's faces were covered by masks. Naruto growled.

"Hmm… so it seems you all are smarter than you look." He said simply. Sakura took in his features. He was wearing all black, careful not to show too much skin. He wore dark black gloves with a long black sleeve shirt. His black pants slightly covered his black ninja shoes. He didn't wear a mask like the rest, only a hood that didn't cover much. His bright green hair stuck out more than anything with his dark, royal purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded. Sasuke and surprisingly Naruto, kept quiet beside her. The man giggled.

"None of your business girl…" The man smirked as his eyes roamed her body. Sasuke growled in response. "Though we might not kill you if you come with me without force…" The man said seductively. Sasuke immediately stepped in front of her, now unsheathing his katana. This made the man smirk even more.

"Back. Off." Sasuke demanded. Sakura kept glaring at the man while Naruto was tempted to rasengan his ass. The man giggled even more.

"Kill the boys… let me handle the girl." The man demanded. "I just might take her back with us." He continued. Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Over my dead body!" Sasuke quickly ran to him, only to be cut off by some ninja. His katana clashed with their kunais. The fight began.

Naruto did a hand sign and yelled 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' as shadow clones appeared everywhere. The three Konoha nin immediately began clashing with the unknown nin.

The battle had gone on for about a few minutes until Sakura noticed that they suspected as the leader was gone. Her eyes widened and quickly looked around. She immediately froze when a kunai was to her neck from behind. She could feel the deep breathing behind her as it touched her skin, sending shivers up her spin.

"Too slow." The leader said. Sakura growled and put her forearm between the kunai and her neck as it grazed her skin, not leaving much damage. The man thrusted the kunai at her, but her glove took the hit. Sakura took her other fist and aimed a hit at his head, only for him to dodge. Sakura quickly grabbed the kunai so he couldn't move and then kneed him in his stomach. She scowled. Replacement.

Sasuke had started taking out ninja by ninja, not letting anyone touch him in the process. Sasuke jumped in the air and did some hand signs while taking a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" He yelled as fire came pouring out of his mouth, engulfing everything and everyone that came in contact with it, and even taking some Naruto clones by accident.

Naruto's clones took out ninja after ninja, even some exploding by another ninja. He even let out some battle cries as they escaped his throat, not paying attention to anything else except beating the crud out of the ninjas. Naruto smirked as ninjas fell onto the ground, one by one. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Sakura looked around. Where had he gone? She gasped when rocks came out of the ground, forming into the suspicious man. She growled. He must have been originally from the Rock Country. Dozens of rock clones surrounded her. She pumped chakra into her fists and started smashing them into pieces. Every time she took out one, another would appear from the ground. She punched the ground around her, accidentally making even more appear. She panted heavily as a growl escaped her throat.

'I have to take them all out at once or I'm going to run out of chakra.' She thought to herself. A rock clone came behind her, putting its hard textured arms around her, making sure she couldn't get away as she let her guard down.

"SHIT!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke heard this and ran at the clone behind her.

"CHIDORI!" He yelled as the electricity came into contact with the clone, destroying it instantly. Sasuke and Sakura put their backs to each other, looking around them as the dozens of clones surrounded them.

"What are we gonna do?" Sakura panted out. Sasuke started panting himself and thought for a moment. He swallowed the lump that formed into his throat and looked at Naruto. An idea struck him.

"How much chakra do you have left?" Sasuke asked Sakura. She shook her head.

"Not much." She implied. Sasuke thought for a second.

"Neither do I." He admitted out loud. He immediately looked at Naruto.

"Naruto!! Get Gambunta!" He yelled to him. He nodded and bit his finger as the red substance stained his finger. He did some hand signs and put it to the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!!" Naruto yelled. Smoke covered the area and blinded Sasuke and Sakura as they put their arms up in defense, covering their eyes. A few seconds later, the smoke a cleared… to reveal…

A small toad.

Sasuke and Sakura twitched in annoyance. Naruto's eyes widened anime style.

"Wh-What are _you _doing here?!" Naruto yelled annoyingly. The small toad huffed.

"Pap's not here!" He said in annoyance. Sakura twitched again.

"Ya think he would have actually summoned him for once…" Sakura said. Sasuke scoffed.

"Dobe…" Sasuke said. Naruto growled while looking at them.

"I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!" He yelled. The leader laughed.

"I guess you're dumber than I thought… heh, no matter… but still, I thought you would have _at least _been a challenge." Naruto clenched his fist and looked at him.

"What was that?!" He yelled again. The toad covered his small amphibian ears.

"Hey! Keep it down twerp!" He yelled in his squeaky voice. Naruto growled again while putting his attention on him.

"Don't call me a twerp!" Naruto yelled, making the man laugh even more. Sasuke looked at the man from the corner of his eye while tightening his grip on the katana.

'This is my chance.' He thought as he disappeared and reappeared out of thin air. Sasuke quickly took his katana and stabbed him in the gut, only to have a rock clone get in the way.

"Kuso." He muttered to himself. Sasuke quickly jumped back before the clone could do any damage on him. Sakura looked around frankly while deep in thought, but careful to keep her guard up.

'We have to get rid of these guys all at once… we don't have much chakra left… but…' Sakura watched the man as his fingers moved while the clones moved in a familiar motion. Sasuke defended himself from the clones and dodged quickly. Her eyes widened in satisfaction.

'He wields the clones himself! That means if we can take him out, then they'll all disappear!' She thought to herself again while dodging some clones. She quickly looked over at the small toad and Naruto.

'We need to catch him off guard…' She thought once more while running to her blonde teammate.

"Naruto!" She said while pulling him over to her. She quickly whispered something in his ear before he nodded. He grabbed the toad.

"Prepare for landing!" Naruto said. The toad looked at him weirdly.

"H-Hey, wh-what are you- AHHHH!!" He yelled while being thrown at the leader. The leader quickly turned his head to see a toad flying at him. He tried to dodge but it was too late. The toad was already sticking to his face, not getting off of him.

"H-Hey!! Get off!!" He yelled while trying to pull the toad off of his face, waving his hands in the air like a maniac, which sent the clones in all different directions.

"Sasuke-kun, NOW!" She yelled to him. He quickly prepared his chidori and ran at him in super-speed before sending the chidori into his stomach while the electricity flew through his system, killing him automatically. He then fell to the ground with a 'thud'. They stood there for a few minutes, taking in everything that had just happened. Sakura looked around to see all of the masked ninja dead. Sasuke closed his eyes for a minute. The toad then got off of the dead man's face.

"Twerps!" He said before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

"We must be close to something." Sasuke said, interrupting their thoughts. Naruto and Sakura looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked all around him.

"The nin came out of nowhere… which means we must be getting close to something that they didn't want us to see." Sasuke responded. Naruto and Sakura nodded while they all walked ahead. After a few minutes of walking, they found an old abandoned warehouse. Sasuke looked at it for a moment before proceeding on. Naruto and Sakura followed behind him.

Sasuke carefully slid the door open to the warehouse to see it empty. No chairs, no other doors, no people, no evidence, no nothing. Team Seven carefully walked in and looked around. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing's- He was interrupted when Naruto stepped on something that echoed through the whole warehouse. Naruto quickly stepped back to see what he had stepped on. They saw a door handle. He carefully lifted it up to see a water stream below it.

"Come on." Sasuke said before jumping down there. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other once before following pursuit. They then were shot out of the water tube and were underwater. They soon realized what was going on and immediately swam to the surface of the water. They all looked at each other for a minute before swimming to the water's edge and getting out. They looked around.

"Isn't this Lord Chokichi's palace?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at the great wall that surrounded the area. Sasuke nodded.

"That must be how the ghost 'secretly' appears and threatens Lord Chokichi." Sasuke stated. Naruto immediately scoffed.

"I coulda told you that 'Captain Obvious'." Naruto replied with his hands behind his head in a bored state. Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"Don't get too excited dobe." Sasuke stated.

"Meh." Naruto replied. Sakura intervened.

"_Anyway_, we should probably report back to Lord Chokichi and told him what we found." Sakura stated.

"I don't think so." Someone said. They looked around to see Bishamon standing not too far away from them. Sasuke glared at him. Bishamon only smirked and readjusted his glasses. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"So… I was right… you are the one behind this." He stated. Sakura took out a kunai. Bishamon smirked.

"You catch on fast boy…" He said. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"How the hell did you figure that out teme?!" He said. Sasuke scoffed.

"It was easy… I had suspicions when we first met him. I couldn't even feel his chakra signature when he came in the room with Lord Chokichi. Only a skilled ninja can hide it so well." Sasuke stated. Naruto only stood there staring at him. "And second, only someone who was close to Lord Chokichi could have made this secret passage without getting any suspicions." Sasuke continued. Naruto stood there with a bored look on his face.

"Can we just kick his ass?" He asked. Bishamon smirked.

"I don't think that's necessary." He said before taking out a kunai. They all held a defense stance, but what he did took them all by surprise. He stabbed himself in the arm and fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Team Seven's eyes widened. Guards came out running with swords. Sasuke, catching on to his plan, cursed.

"Kuso." He mumbled. Lord Chokichi appeared from behind a guard as his eyes widened while looking down at Bishamon.

"Bishamon!" He said while running over to him. "What happened?!" He yelled. Bishamon sat up.

"Th-They turned on me… th-they tried to kill me!" Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?! You LIAR!!" Naruto yelled while running over to them, but was caught when several guards got a hold of him. "Hey let me go!" He yelled, struggling. Guards quickly appeared behind Sakura and Sasuke and grabbed them, too quickly to get away. They held swords to their necks. Chokichi stood up angrily.

"…Take them to the dungeon…" He whispered with daggers shooting out from his eyes. The guards put chakra strings around their wrists from behind them and walked them in a different direction.

"H-Hey let us go! You'll pay for this!!" Naruto yelled. Bishamon smirked from the shadow as they disappeared.

'Nimrod…' He thought to himself him staring up at the Lord, while he wasn't paying attention. Nurses quickly came from a different direction and started to take care of Bishamon's wound.

xXx

Dirt… rats… filth… bones… darkness… that's all the things that seemed to be going through Sakura's mind at the moment. She looked around, being the only one in the cell. Sasuke and Naruto had been several cells away from her, too far for them to contact each other with without being yelled at by a guard.

'I can't believe this is happening… why couldn't have we known that that was going to happen?' She thought to herself while staring at the ground. She sighed. How were they going to get out of this one? She tried to struggle again, but no use. She didn't have enough chakra left from the fight that had recently happened.

The man from before that she believed was from the Rock Country… he was probably under the control of Bishamon, telling him to do the job for him so Team Seven wouldn't get suspicious of him. Then Sakura just remembered something.

_Sakura went up to a sign on the wall with a big festival sign on it. _

_July 15, The Land of the Stars Festival is here!_

That was today… when Lord Chokichi would have a big announcement. That would be the perfect time for Bishamon to do a surprise attack on Chokichi. Why hadn't she thought of that before?! Sakura struggled some more, but no use. She signed once more and just dangled there. What was she gonna do? She looked down at her kunai pouch to see one last kunai explosive.

'It's risky… but it's the only thing I've got.' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura took a deep breath and let it out. With all of her physical strength, she lifted her feet up in the air to put on the ceiling while pushing chakra into her feet, keeping her feet there. Her tied up hands, were now close to the kunai explosive. She took it in her hands and stuck it into the chains. Then she immediately closed her eyes.

Damn this was gonna hurt.

Sasuke sighed the billionth time that night. How could he have let his guard down like that?? He was supposed to be the strongest one on the team damnit! He growled to himself again. He's gotta get himself out of this. But how? He closed his eyes and started thinking when something was heard throughout the dungeon. A big explosion.

Sakura hit the wall on the other side of the small dungeon with a loud 'thud'. She quietly gasped in pain and slid down to the ground. She breathed heavily and tried looking around, but everything was shaking. After a few minutes of getting herself together, she rubbed her eyes. She looked at the guards, who were already knocked out from the explosion. Sakura, who was still breathing heavily, got up slowly, letting a loud groan escape her throat. She closed her eyes and concentrated where they held Sasuke and Naruto, realizing Sasuke was closer and wobbled her way over to his cell.

Sasuke tried looking around in the smoke. Once it cleared he saw a silhouette walking toward his cell. His eyes widened.

"Sakura!" He yelled. She took out a key she stole from a guard and opened the cell door. Then she wobbled over to him and unlocked the chains. Sasuke landed on his feet and put Sakura's arm around his shoulders.

"Are you alright?!" He said. She slowly nodded.

"Bishamon… will probably strike tonight… get Naruto…" She said before going unconscious. Realizing everything, Sasuke picked her up bridle-style and quickly ran to Naruto's cell.

Lord Chokichi stood at the tallest building with a few guards around him and Bishamon standing right beside him.

"Let the festival begin!" Chokichi said. Bishamon interrupted him.

"I want to say a few words Lord Chokichi…" He said stoicly. Chokichi smiled to him and nodded. Bishamon stepped forward and looked at the crowd.

"Fellow citizens… I have an announcement to make." Bishamon began. Chokichi raised an eyebrow, which made him smirk. The ground started rumbling. The citizens started screaming and the Star ninjas took out weapons and held a battle stance. Pointed rocks started to come out of the ground and surround the whole area.

"Meet your new king!!" Bishamon yelled, referring to himself. Chokichi's eyes widened. Rock Ninjas started coming out of nowhere and attacking the Star ninjas. A great battle had started. The guards around Chokichi were knocked to the ground, leaving him completely defenseless.

"Prepare to die!" Bishamon yelled while taking a kunai and throwing it at his chest. A kunai came out of nowhere, deflecting the kunai. Naruto, Sasuke and an unconscious Sakura, who was in his arms, appeared out of nowhere. Bishamon scowled.

"Runts…" He said with a frown. Naruto growled.

"You are SO going down!!" Naruto yelled while making shadow clones. Sasuke took Sakura and Chokichi and headed in the opposite direction.

"NO!" Bishamon yelled while running at them, but Naruto clones stood in the way.

"I'm your opponent!" All the clones yelled while attacking him. Bishamon defended himself and destroyed some clones.

Sasuke sat Sakura on the ground. Chokichi was right beside them with a fearful face. Sasuke looked back and forth at them.

'Shit… I have to try and protect both of them.' He thought to himself. Different Rock ninja started attacking them; Sasuke started beating them one by one.

Bishamon started using rock jutsus and had gotten rid of most of his clones. This wasn't good. Naruto was running out of chakra. What was he gonna do? Bishamon appeared out of nowhere and punched Naruto in the face, _hard_. Naruto yelled in pain while hitting a rock that had appeared from the ground. Bishamon quickly saw Chokichi and ran at them. Sasuke, being caught up in his own actions didn't realize him coming in time. Chokichi's eyes widened.

"DIE!!" Bishamon yelled while thrusting a pointed rock into him. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Lightning Blade!" Everyone heard someone scream. By the time everyone blinked, a blue lightning bolt was going through Bishamon's body, leaving him dead. The man stepped back, stopping his jutsu as Bishamon clasped on the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

xXx

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi all stood in front of Chokichi.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us!" Lord Chokichi said smiling. "And I'm sooo sorry about not believing you…" He continued with a frown. Naruto giggled.

"Hey, it's no problem!" Naruto said. Sakura and Kakashi smiled as Sasuke stood their emotionless.

"Did we give you enough food??" Chokichi asked, making sure everything was to their liking. Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

"A little too much actually…" He said while waving a hand in front of his face. Naruto patted his stomach.

"Not for me!" He said while burping. Sakura hit him on the head.

"OWIE!" Naruto yelled. Chokichi laughed. Kakashi smiled once more before looking at the sun which was not far from setting.

"We must be leaving now." Kakashi said bowing, followed by the rest of them. Chokichi smiled.

"Come back again sometime!" Chokichi yelled while waving to them. The rest of Team Seven waved back at him while exiting the Land of Stars. Naruto put his hands behind his head and stared at the sky.

"So I guess ghosts aren't real after all!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto and Sakura looked at him confusingly while Kakashi was reading his Make-Out paradise.

"I don't think so…" Sasuke replied. Sakura blinked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at the sky.

"I didn't feel any chakra signature when I fought the ghost… I beginning to think he was _real_." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"B-B-But ghosts can't do jutsus!!" Naruto said. Sasuke shrugged.

"No one ever proved that wrong." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes, at this point, were huge circles.

"Oh calm down Naruto! We all knew it was Bishamon." Sakura replied. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Bishamon… ghost… right…" He said as they were now left the sight of the Land of Stars. The ghost was standing in the tree, watching them walking away from the border. There was a giggle before it and the ghost, completely disappeared.

xXx

There you have it!! Sorry everything was kinda confusing… but I did my best for everything to make sense. Next chapter will be out soon!! And wink wink It'll be about Sasuke's bday. Hehe.


	5. Suprise!

Chapter 4: Heh…heh…Surprise

Chapter 5: Heh…heh…Surprise!

Sasuke woke up to the sun shining brightly in his face. The growled roughly and quickly turned over to the other side of the bed. He pulled the covers high above his head and relaxed once the gleam from the sun was nowhere in his sight. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to put himself back into a deep slumber, but was roughly interrupted when noises from down stairs made his eyes shoot open. He listened carefully to the noises that were being made.

Bang, Smash, Clang

"Naruto you BAKA!" Bang. That was the noise that was made when Sakura's chakra filled fist made contact with Naruto's air filled head.

"OWIE!!" That was Naruto. He was probably now on the ground crying while holding his big bruise that would show more then one color later on.

BANG!

"Naruto be careful! You're going to wake up Sasuke-kun!" He heard her yell. Too late for that.

"Well I'm _tryyyying_!" Yea right. Sasuke roughly (once again) closed his eyes and blocked out all the noises that were being made from downstairs.

…

Great, now he couldn't get back to sleep. He opened his eyes quickly and threw (roughly) the covers off of his while making his way downstairs (while making as much noise as he possibly could). From downstairs, Sakura's eyes widened when hearing the last (and very angry) Uchiha coming downstairs. Sakura pushed Naruto to the stairs from the living room.

"Stall him Naruto!" Sakura said before running back into the kitchen. Naruto looked everywhere then at the stairs, seeing the very very VERY angry Uchiha coming his way. His eyes widened.

"H-Hey teme! Wh-where are you going?" Naruto said, trying not to stutter from the aura coming from Sasuke, but failed miserably. Sasuke stopped short, right in front of the fearful Uzumaki while giving him a death glare. Naruto noticed his very messy hair and the (huge) bags under his eyes. He noticed that he didn't even mind to change into clothes (since he was only in black boxers).

"Get out of my way dobe." Sasuke said, the death glare never leaving his face. Sweat trickled down Naruto's face, the evil aura making him nervous, not wanting to piss Sasuke off.

"E-ehh… d-did we wake you up?? We're REALLY sorry, you should go back to bed!" Naruto said, trying to push Sasuke up the stairs, but Sasuke just pushed him out of the way and made his way to the kitchen. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sakura-cha- He stopped when he ran into the kitchen and nothing unnormal was in sight. She was cleaning the dishes while looking back at the boys.

"Something wrong guys?" She asked. Naruto looked all around the room. How did she manage to pull that off? Sasuke huffed.

"Whatever…I'm going to go train." Sasuke said, making his way up the stairs. Naruto and Sakura just stayed in that position for about 2 minutes when Sasuke came back down the stairs and walked out the door, shutting the door behind him. Sakura and Naruto looked out the window and made sure he was far enough out of sight. Naruto and Sakura sighed heavily.

"That was close…Sakura said, pulling herself up to sit on the counter next to the sink. Naruto nodded lazily and sat in the chair closest to him. He leaned against the chair and closed his eyes.

"Sasu-teme is a meanie head…" Naruto said, making Sakura giggle. She shyly slid off the counter and quickly put the rest of the dishes in the dish washer. She turned it on and looked at the lazy bum in the chair.

"Let's continue and this time, _be careful_." She spat out. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Okie…"

…..

Sasuke walked down the road while eating a tomato, still very pissed off. Nothing a little training couldn't fix, right? He stopped short when he saw Ino in the flower shop, smiling at him. Wasn't she taken or something? She made her way over to him.

"So Sasuke, how's your day so far?" She asked nicely. Sasuke mentally raised an eye-brow at her antics.

"Hn…" Sasuke simply said while taking another bite of his tomato. Ino laughed.

"Ok that's good, and Ha- Shikamaru quickly made his way over to her side.

"Ino!" Shikamaru said while pulling on her arm. Ino gave a questionable look.

"What?" She asked. Shikamaru glared. Ino blinked while Shikamaru whispered something in her ear right before she made a 'oops' face. She looked at Sasuke sheepishly.

"Bye Sasuke!" Ino said while running back to the flower shop with Shikamaru. Sasuke stood there for a few seconds before he continued his way to the training grounds. That was…unusual.

Sasuke finally made his way to the training grounds and set his bag on the ground and sighing in satisfaction. Finally, no one around. He was about to activate his sharingan when a loud (and obnoxious) voise interrupted him.

"Sasuke-san! What a surprise to see you here!" Lee said, jumping out of nowhere. Sasuke jumped back a little in surprise and then glared.

"What do you want?" He spat out a little too harshly. Lee, not even knowing, kept smiling while giving him a thumbs up.

"Sasuke-san your youthfulness is invigorating! No one such as I, could match it so highly!" Lee said. The hell is he talking about? Tenten came up behind him, (also not knowing where she came from) and painfully (which would make Sakura proud) smacked him on the head, leaving a huge bump that grew on his head. Lee grabbed it painfully and cried anime-style.

"Tenten-chan that is so unyouthful!" Lee cried out. Tenten twitched.

"Lee! You're going to ruin everything!" Tenten hissed in his ear, Sasuke hearing every word. She then looked at Sasuke and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sooo sorry about him, he's such an idiot!" Tenten said while grabbing the back of his collar. Neji made his way out of the bushes and stood by Tenten.

"Uchiha." Neji complied. Sasuke nodded and responded back.

"Hyuga." Sasuke said, being careful not to let out his anger out on anyone. Neji looked at both of his teammates and nodded. Tenten saw his reaction and pulled Lee away.

"Bye Sasuke!" She said quickly making sure Lee couldn't spoil anything. Once they were gone, Sasuke sighed in annoyance. What the heck was up with everyone today? He shook his head of any thoughts and started his rough training.

Once his training was finished (was like many hours later) Sasuke made his way back home. He had his hands in his pockets and made sure not to look anyone in the eye. He didn't want to get another meeting with someone he really didn't want to talk to.

"Sasuke! My man!" Kiba said, flinging his arm around his shoulder. Sasuke twitched. Not again.

"What?" Sasuke spat out, making Kiba laugh.

"What? Not having a good day?" Kiba said nudging his elbow into his side. Sasuke was about to push him off when he saw Hinata come up next to them.

"K-Kiba-kun…I-I think we should leave him alone…" She said shyly, pushing her fingers into each other. Finally, someone who actually cared that he _didn't _care about anyone's babbling! Kiba laughed.

"What? It's his- Shino put a hand on his mouth. Hinata jumped a little from him coming out of nowhere.

"Kiba, something's are better _unmentioned_." He said, spitting out the last part. Kiba blinked and then chuckled.

"Fine fine whatever." Kiba said, removing his arm from Sasuke's shoulder and walking off. Shino just nodded to Sasuke and walked after him. Hinata bowed to him.

"Gomenasai Sasuke-san for their manners." She said. He nodded.

"Hn." Sasuke said. She quickly followed after them. He sighed. What was with everyone?? Ok, something was up and he was going to find out! He was about to continue walking when he heard a stampede coming towards him. His eyes widened. Oh know…oh know don't tell me-

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun!!"

"Sasuke-kun wait! I have something for you!"

"No don't listen to her, you'll like mine better!"

"Marry me Sasuke-kun!"

"No me!!"

"Have my babies!!"

This made Sasuke run as fast as he could.

…..

Sasuke quickly unlocked his apartment door and run inside and lock the door. He panted heavily. How in the world did they become so fast?! He shut his eyes for a minute, knowing that he gave his fangirls the slip. He looked around, noticing that neither Naruto nor Sakura were there. He smiled (not that much but just a little), knowing he would finally have some piece and quiet. Maybe even a nap. He made his way up to the bathroom and took a shower, a long, hot shower. Once he was done, he changed into regular clothing and lied down on his bed. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. What was everybody bothering him about today? He shrugged it off and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when the door to his bedroom was roughly opened.

"Teme!! Wake up!!" Naruto yelled. A growl emitted from the back of his voice. He was roughly pushed off the bed and stood up. Sakura slapped Naruto's head, this time not that hard, but hard enough making Naruto let go of him.

"Leave him alone!" Sakura said. She looked at Sasuke and fixed his hair. He looked at her.

"What?" He said, careful not to put hate into it. She smiled at him.

"How about we go out tonight? You know just you and me." Sakura said smiling. Great…only Kami knew how much sleep he wanted. He twitched at her sweet smile. He sighed.

"Fine." She squealed happily and hugged him.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun!" She ran out of the room. Naruto smiled at him.

"Have a great time!" He said while running out of the room. (Most likely out of the house) He sighed and made his way to his dresser, putting on a black, long sleeved button up shirt with a collar, and then putting on nice faded jeans and a black belt. He fixed his hair nicely, knowing Sakura would want him to look nice. He walked out and noticed Sakura had already changed. He had a nice pink dress that went to her knees, with smile white cherry blossoms trailing up the front of her dress to the side of her waist. She was wearing nice jewelry and high heels that matched. In other words, she looked beautiful. He kissed the top of her head, making her giggle.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded in response and followed her out the door. It was now about five or six from where the sun was setting. They made their way to a bar/restaurant. Sasuke raised an eye-brow when he noticed how dark it was.

"Sakura, why is it so dark?" He asked. She smiled.

"Just come on." She said, pushing him in the door and turning on the lights. Everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" Some of them yelled, others were sitting in seats. He jumped from surprise, making everyone laugh. He glared.

"The hell-

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled with a bright smile on her face. What? Then it hit him.

July 23

16th birthday.

Why hadn't he remembered? The blank look on his face made everyone laugh, smile or snicker. He blinked it away and then looked at Sakura.

"You did this?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yep! Happy 16th birthday Sasuke-kun!" This made him smile. Of course. He should have known something like this was going to happen. Sakura was always doing something for him, next time her birthday comes around; he was going to do something great for her. Almost everyone came up to him and gave him a pat on the back or something to say. Once the greetings were out of the way, it was present time. He got nice things, weird things, and things that just wanted to make you throw up.

Sasuke pulled out a green spandex outfit that matched Lee's 100. This is what I meant by 'throw up'. Sasuke twitched, making Sakura nudge him in the side.

"S-Say thank you Sasuke!" Sakura stuttered, knowing they would throw it out later. Sasuke twitched once more and tried to speak, taking him a few seconds for something to actually come out.

"H-Hn…" Which was the only thing that he could actually say. Naruto stifled a laugh. Lee smiled while giving him a thumbs up.

"You are most welcome Sasuke-san! If it ever need another one, just give me a call!" Lee said. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"A-Aa…" He managed to say. He smiled.

"Sasuke-san your youthfulness makes the sun shine in your presence! Never let it fade away!" He said as his teeth brightened. Sasuke sighed. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, next present!" She said, trying to move on. The next few hours went by great. They partied and ate cake. About anything you can think of, making trouble of course. Once everyone left, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke returned home. Naruto obviously fell onto his bed and went to sleep. Once Sakura and Sasuke were ready for bed, he went over to her and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Arigato Sakura-chan…" He said smiling (only a little). She smiled back.

"Your welcome! I'm glad you liked my present!" Sakura said smiling. He smiled and looked at his Uchiha necklace that was around his neck.

"Best present I got…" This made her laugh. Of course, I'm sure it was a lot better than a bunch of ramen noodles or a pair of green spandex. Sakura looked at the clock.

"It's getting late…good night Sasuke-kun!" She said before going to bed. He smiled.

"Goodnight…" He said before going to his bed and drifting off into a deep slumber.

A/N: I'm REALLY sorry that this is late! I wasn't able to think cause I've been on some first dates with my new bf… and I just had my bday yesterday (I just turned 14) My friends made a surprise party for me and it scared the living crap out of me. ANYWAY, I'll try to update as soon as possible! Bye guys!

-Ashlee


End file.
